halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:John-117
in der offiziellen anleitung des spiels Halo 3 steht,das der masterchief mit rüstung 2,32 groß ist! MFG Größe ich würd sagen da is die offiziele website gefragt SilentchiLL 15:29, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) und in der anleitung zu Halo 2 stegt das er 2,10 m groß is... vielleicht wächst der ja von spiel zu spiel xD Fenris Chiefi 11:07, 12.7.2010 Zitat Seargent Johnson sagt doch "dann mögen sie den Geruch von Grün" oder etwa nicht? weil dann würde es auch nichts mit dem Master chief zu tun haben. 91.2.79.195 14:51, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt mehrere Versionen vom Zitat. Wenn man das Intro auf Heldenhaft spielt, kommt dieses.--DerPete 14:53, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mensch Hey hab letzte woche mal wieder Halo 3 durchgespielt und am anfang wo er ure fest egegn den boden knallt das hätte doch kein mensch überlebt ! Ok die rüstung stakr gepanzert aba ich glaub nicht das sie so stakr ist das sie einen sprung aus dem welt all überlebt xD :John wurde durch mehrere Faktoren begünstigt, dass er es überlebt. #John war kein Mensch: Er wurde genetisch modifiziert. Dies bedeutet, dass seine Knochen nicht sofort zerbersten. #Die Rüstung half mit. Sie ist konzipiert um bei dem wiedereintritt nicht zu schmelzen. Im Fall, dass eine Person fällt, wird die Panzerung "geschlossen". Sie verkrampft, dass man nicht überschüssige Bewegungen macht und so Gliedmaßen nicht gebrochen werden. Die Gelschicht dämpft den Aufprall zusätzlich. #John fiel nicht wie ein Stein. Er surfte eher. Er nutzte ein Teil des Blutsväterschiffes um zu landen. So konnte er den Fall etwas abbremsen. :Letztendlich war der Aufprall trotzdem noch recht hart. War er doch anscheinend eine ganze Weile bewusstlos.--DerPete 18:53, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : :Danke für die Info dachte er sei ein Roboter ! :Noble4 : Größe Also auf dem Dog Tag steht das die Größe ohne Rüstung 208,3cm beträgt. wie finden wir jetz eine Einigung bei 3 unterschieldichen Größen? 93.197.52.190 12:42, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Da hilft die Kanon-Hierarchie. ;) --Der Pete Besprechung 15:29, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weiteres Wo ist die Quelle dafür, dass John erst post mortem mit dem Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy befördert wurde? Meine Argumentation: Bereits in Halo:CE ist John praktisch nur unter seinem Titel bekannt, eben "Master Chief" (den Rest sagt logischerweise keine Sau xD). Wäre er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht der "einzige" Master Chief würde es keinen Sinn ergeben ihm diesen Rufnamen zu verleihen. Wenn sich niemand wehrt oder eine Quelle nennt (nicht Halo 3, dort ist nicht zu erfahren, ob er diesen Rang bereits hatte) werde ich diesen Punkt löschen. lgStealth1135 (Diskussion) 21:36, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Natürlich kann auch ein Durchschnitts Master Chief Petty Officer von allen Leuten nur "Master Chief" genannt werden, schließlich werden fast alle Sergeant ob First Sergeant, Staff Sergeant oder Master Sergeant von der breiten Masse einfach "Sarge" oder nur "Sergeant" genannt, da es einfach leichter auszusprechen ist und in Gefechtsituationen Zeit spart. Kelmo (Diskussion) 00:26, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::@Stealth Hast du ein Buch mal dazu gelesenen? Oder zumindest ein wenig mal recherchiert? Nö, einfach mal die Infos löschen. :P --Der Pete Besprechung 00:31, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::John-117 ist offiziell ein MCPO. Dies wird ofters in den Buchern erwahnt. Jedoch wurde er am Ende von Halo 3, wahrend der Zeremonie mit Hood zum Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy befordert (also einen Dienstgrad hoher). Da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt fur tot gehalten wurde, ist die Beforderung post mortem. Zu sehen ist das durch das Dienstgradabzeichen eines MCPO of the Navy an der "117" an der Denkmaltafel. Das war damals ein kleiner Sidekick von Bungie, denn so bleibt John ein Master Chief. Siehe mehr bei Denkmal von Neu Mombasa und UNSC Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy. (Sry fur Schreibfehler schreibe vom Handy aus) EhmPehOh (Diskussion) 09:29, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Rüstung Das letzte mal (Außer nachdem er den Didaktiker besiegt hat) hatte er wann die Rüstung aus? Oder hat er die immer getragen? 93.221.146.128 19:07, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich glaube er hat die MKVI nie ausgezogen, außer zum Ende von Halo 4 natürlich EhmPehOh (Diskussion) 19:23, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Unter Installation 04 ist ein das folgende Zitat angegeben: "Das ist nicht gut. Wenn Halo eine Waffe ist und die Allianz sie unter Kontrolle bringe kann, kann sie damit die Menschheit auslöschen." Es müsste heißen "und die Allianz sie unter Kontrolle bringeN kann", ich kann das nicht korrigieren, ich bitte daher um Verbesserung. ^^